


CHAMPAGNE!

by Apa_Yet



Series: Shooting Star/l'Etoile filante [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, post-shooting Star
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apa_Yet/pseuds/Apa_Yet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'anniversaire d’Ian ce soir chez les Gallaghers, le champagne DEVRAIT couler à flot...<br/>On frappe à la porte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHAMPAGNE!

**Author's Note:**

> Le contexte de cette histoire se situe donc Fin de la saison 5, mais également fin de ma première Histoire Shooting Star/L'étoile Filante. Les personnages et leurs vies sont tirés de cette Fanfiction.  
> Bonne Lecture et merci.

**CHAMPAGNE !!!**

Chez les Gallaghers, cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas mis les petits plats dans les grands et l’anniversaire d’Ian était le prétexte idéal.

…

Quand on frappe à la porte d’entrée, Ian se précipite pour accueillir celui qu’il pense être l’homme de sa vie. Mais il reste figé face à la personne debout dans l’entrée.

…

Fiona et Vee s’activent dans la cuisine pour les derniers préparatifs du repas de ce soir. Fiona termine de mettre un plat au four quand elle est surprise par le silence qui a soudain envahi le salon. Le silence n’est pas vraiment le point fort des Gallaghers et ça ! Tout le monde le sait. Elle se dirige donc vers le salon et stoppe net en voyant la personne qui est maintenant debout au milieu du salon.

…

Debbie finit de mettre Emma en pyjama dans la salle de bain, avant le dîner d’anniversaire d’Ian. Elles descendent les escaliers vers le salon. Emma se précipite en bas cherchant désespérément son camarade de jeu de la soirée le beau Yevgeny. Debbie, elle, s’arrête au milieu des escaliers à la vue de la personne plantée au milieu du salon.

…

Lip arrive par la porte de la cuisine, il dépose sa veste. Il est épuisé de sa journée de travail, maintenant qu’il a un poste dans le laboratoire de robotique d’une grosse boite d’ingénierie de Chicago, ses journées sont longues et épuisantes. Il ne prend que très rarement le temps de voir sa famille mais ce soir pour l’anniversaire de Ian, il se devait d'être là. En allant rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon, il reste médusé devant cette apparition venue d’outre-tombe.

…

                   « Hé ?! Alors les Gallaghers ! On ne ferme plus les portes ?? » Lance Mickey en rentrant dans la maison accompagné de son fils, les bras chargés de bouteilles de champagne et de cadeau pour l’anniversaire de son homme.

Yevgeny file directement sous les escaliers avec sa « demi-cousine » pour jouer à qui fera pleurer l’autre en premier. Mickey continue sur sa lancée et se retrouve au milieu du salon regardant tour à tour Ian, Debbie, Fiona et Lip figés tel des statues de sel devant cette blonde au milieu de la pièce.

…

                 « Oh ! Les enfants, ça fait si longtemps, Ian mon chéri, Oh Debbie tu es si grande ! Lip ! » Dit enfin Monica, pas du tout perturbée par la réaction de ses 4 enfants.

…

                « C’est quoi ce bordel !!?? » Lance alors Mickey qui vient de comprendre qui était cette intruse au milieu du salon, en laissant échapper sur le sol sa veste, les bouteilles et le reste.

Il sent une haine depuis longtemps refoulée lui monter peu à peu dans le corps tout entier. Ses mâchoires se crispent, ses yeux deviennent rouges de colère et ses poings se ferment. Il est furieux…

               « Monica ?! Euh qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! Ce soir ?! » Demande Ian incrédule, essayant de contenir à la fois son amant et surtout la peur et la fragilité qui se sont installées en lui depuis le moment où il a vu sa mère.

               « On s’en fout !!!» Rétorque Mickey, excédé.

               « Mais enfin Ian ?! Mon bébé, je peux quand même venir voir mes enfants sans avoir une raison ? » Répond Monica. Elle est comme surexcitée et ne prend même pas la peine de faire attention à Mickey.

Elle se jette au cou de Debbie, puis de Fiona et, quand arrive le tour de Lip, il l’écarte sans sommation avec un regard de dégout. Il lui tourne de dos et part dans la cuisine rejoindre Vee restée à l’écart.

               « Mais Lip ?... Iannnnnnn » Monica ne prend pas le temps de réagir à ce revers et fonce directement vers son autre fils.

Ian est comme pris de court et la laisse l’étreindre comme s’il était un ours en peluche.

Mickey bouillonne, il est au bord de la rupture…

Debbie et Fiona restent stupéfaites devant le culot inouï de leur égoïste de mère. Elles se rapprochent l’une de l’autre pour regarder, intriguées, la confrontation entre Ian, Monica et Mickey qui s’annonce quelque peu explosive.

Monica prend alors conscience de la présence de l’homme à côté d’Ian et lui dit avec une voix douce.

              « C’est ton petit ami ? »

              « Mickey ! » Répondent en cœur les deux hommes.

              « Ah ? C’est toi ? Ian m’a beauc… » Commence à lui dire Monica, enjouée, avec son large sourire.

              « Oui c’est moi !! Le mec que tu lui as conseillé de larguer ! Oui, c’est moi le mec dont tu sais que dalle et sur qui t’as bavé. Et malgré toutes les merdes que tu lui as mises dans la tronche !! Je suis encore là moi, conn… »

              « Mickey ! » L’interrompt Ian « Rentrons ! ».

              « Quoi ???... T’es sérieux là ? Tu veux rentrer, c’est ta soirée tout le monde est là pour toi, et tu veux la laisser tout gâcher encore. » S’insurge Mickey, soutenu par Fiona qui avait commencé à s’avancer.

              « Arrêtes, s’il te plait, c’est ma mère !! »

Ian est perdu, il ne sait plus quoi penser ou quoi faire, il sait juste qu’il ne veut pas rester avec elle.

Monica a toujours su manipuler Ian, elle reste la personne de sa famille dont il se sent le plus proche. Elle l’a « accompagné » quand il est rentré de l’armée après sa désertion et elle a été là quand il était en détention après son arrestation. Bien sûr avec le recul, il sait qu’elle est comme du poison pour lui, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de croire qu’elle est et qu’elle sera toujours là pour lui. Elle le comprend plus que quiconque ici.

Mais là, il va bien. Il prend ses médicaments, il travaille, avec Mickey ils ont reconstruits leurs vies sur des bases stables. Il a peur qu’elle le perturbe, il sent en lui l’angoisse monter.

L’angoisse qui ne le prend que tard certaines nuits quand tout le monde dort. Cette angoisse de finir seul, un peu comme elle, en ayant brisé tous les gens qui l’aiment. C’est par peur de ça qu’il avait quitté Mickey il y a 5 ans mais il n’avait pas pu vivre sans lui. Mais si…

Mickey voit dans les yeux d’Ian toutes ses considérations contradictoires. Ça le rend de plus en plus furieux, il ne supporte pas cette situation.

             « On a pas d’argent Monica, tu peux y aller, retournes à ta vie et sors de la nôtre » Dit Fiona après avoir repris ses esprits.

             « Ian, Mickey a raison, on a préparé tout ça pour toi !! On va pas se laisser encore une fois envahir par elle » Lui dit Lip.

             « Mais enfin je ne veux pas d’argent !? Et c’est quoi cette fête pour toi, chéri ? » Rétorque Monica à Ian, en lui caressant la joue.

             «Bah… C’est mon anniversaire Maman ! » Répond Ian surpris.

             « Non mais je rêve !! Ne le touche pas !! Putain mais t’es qui toi ?? Sérieux !!! Sa mère !! C’est du foutage de gueule !!! » Explose Mickey.

             « Tu crois que tes 10 minutes de trip sous LSD ou je ne sais pas quelle autre merde, t’autorisent à t’appeler sa mère !!! Mais t’étais où quand il a eu besoin de toi, quand ON l'a mené à la clinique ? T’es qui pour lui dire quelles personnes il doit garder ou virer de sa vie !!! Qu’est ce qui te donne le droit de juger les gens qui sont restés avec lui et lui disant qu’on est là que pour réparer ou pour le changer !! Et voilà tu débarques comme une fleur et tu crois qu’il va se passer quoi ? » Mickey reprend son souffle pour continuer de plus belle mais il est immédiatement pris à part par Ian.

              « Mickey ! Arrête ! C’est… Arrête… je » Balbutie Ian perdu,

              « Tu quoi ? Hein ? J’arrête quoi ? De dire la vérité ? Putain Ian ouvre les yeux !! Elle ne sait même pas quel jour t’es né !! Regarde-moi !! Tu trembles ? » Mickey pose la main sur Ian avant de reprendre plus calmement.

              « Ian, un jour tu m’as dit que j’avais peur d’être moi-même et que j’étais qu’un lâche …et… tu avais raison… Aujourd’hui c’est moi qui te le dis !! Ian regarde les choses en face, elle ne t’a jamais rien apporté de bon. »

              « Regarde-toi bordel, t’as peur de quoi ? Qu’en la jetant elle ne te pardonne pas, et que du coup tu seras tout seul dans l’avenir quand tu auras tout foiré !! C’est ça ?! Hein ? C’est vraiment ça ton but dans la vie ? Finir comme elle ou pire avec elle !! »

             « Putain Ian, je ne te demande pas de choisir entre elle et moi, je te demande de choisir TA vie ! Je sais qui tu es, et je t’aime pour toi, malade ou pas, heureux ou pas, donc quoi que tu choisisses, je ne t’abandonnerai pas. Mais Putain Ian …» 

             « Mais… elle m’aime, elle me l’a dit !! Mick, je suis comme elle !! » Répond maladroitement Ian

             « Et moi ?? Non !! Elle t’aime tu dis ? Elle n’est pas fichue de se souvenir de l’anniversaire de son putain de fils adoré !! Elle n’aime qu’elle !!  TU N’ES PAS COMME ELLE !! Ian»

             « Et si je me plante Mick, si j’y arrive pas !! Si c’était elle qui avait raison ? C’est une guerre permanente dans ma tête, tu le sais, non ?»

             « Tu luttes pour rester avec moi ? Pour aimer mon Fils ?»

             « Non pas ça ! bien sûr ! »

             « Alors, arrêtes de raconter n’importe quoi. On doit apprendre à vivre avec et pas contre. Ce n’est pas une guerre Ian c’est juste un chemin difficile. C’est elle qui a choisi d’en faire une guerre contre le monde entier. C’est facile de se barrer et en tournant le dos à tout le monde. Mais regardes où elle est aujourd’hui ! »

             « Mais si je refais de la merde, tu vas …» S’interroge Ian.

             « Quoi ? Je vais quoi ? Putain Ian Oh ?!! Je suis là !!! J’ai toujours été là… » Finit-il par dire les yeux embués

Ian réfléchit un moment.

Il regarde Mickey, puis Yevgeny insouciant qui joue à cache-cache avec Emma, il sourit en voyant « son fils » rire aux éclats. Il s’attarde sur le coin de la pièce ou Monica et Fiona se disputent, Fiona a repris les choses en main quand Ian s’est isolé avec Mickey. Un peu plus loin il voit Lip et Debbie dans la cuisine l’air dégouté devant le désastre de cette soirée qui se voulait festive. Ses yeux se posent enfin sur Monica, il se rappelle le nombre de fois où elle l’a déçu, il revoit le sang dans la cuisine après sans tentative de suicide à Thanksgiving. Ce flash lui fait se dire qu’il n’est pas comme elle, qu’il ne fera jamais ça à Yev.

Ian revient sur Mickey, presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, plonge ses yeux dans les siens comme pour y trouver le courage nécessaire pour faire ce qu’il a à faire.

…

            « Maman ?! Je te le demande comme un cadeau d’anniversaire, s’il te plait, va-t’en ! Si tu m’aimes, laisses-nous !»

            « Mais… » Monica se tourne vers Ian, elle est déjà vers la sortie poussée par Fiona.

Monica regarde Ian, cherche dans ses yeux une faille, qu’elle a tant de fois trouvé auparavant. Mais il n’y a que de la détermination dans le jeune homme ce soir. Décontenancée, elle cherche quelque chose ou quelqu’un à qui se raccrocher, Debbie ou Lip. Mais rien…

Désemparée, elle balbutie quelques mots avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner…

…

Chez les Gallaghers, ce soir le champagne coule pour fêter l’anniversaire d’Ian mais également leur émancipation face à la dernière entrave qui empêchait cette famille d’avancer.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci était juste une envie que j'avais d'évacuer une frustration. Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire mais c'est surtout voir la confrontation Ian Monica pour tenter de faire avancer les personnages pour mes prochaines histoires.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
